Sleep
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: Brody shows Pride she is there for him. Major spoilers fro 1 x 17.


**AN- My piece after them scenes in 1 x 17. I swear they are trying to kill me as I saw that bit and spent the rest of the episode screaming and jumping around. I must admit I was a little upset at the ending and the fact Pride was left alone standing down at the marina. Well I had to put that right so here you go, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

When he finally came back he tried to explain where he had been and why but it wasn't working. Getting them both to follow him back to his room he set about trying to show how his wall of crazy as LaSalle called it worked. He showed them everything he had and how it all fitted together.

"When did you plan on telling us?"LaSalle asked.

"It was a hunch I had to check first before I dragged anyone down with me" was the best answer he could give.

After explaining to them what he had down and why Pride went to see Loretta. As he spoke to Loretta she saw what was happening.

"You're in that mode again" the ME said as she watched him speak.

"What mode?" He asked.

"The nothing else matters mode, the not eating, not sleeping, shutting yourself away withdrawing mode" Loretta replied.

"I am fine" he replied trying to convince the ME he was.

"No your not Dwyane" was Loretta's reply.

"He nearly killed my daughter, came even closer with her boyfriend. I need this, I need proof I am right so I can end this now" as he stood and looked at his friend and colleague hoping she would understand.

Loretta shook her head and let him be. She knew he would take no notice of her, he never had and never would. She thought about speaking to Christopher but knew it was a waste of time. Unfortunately Christopher was of the same mindset as his boss, friend and mentor. If the rolls were reversed they would stand by the decision the other had made and follow behind. There was someone here that wasn't like that though. Someone who maybe could break through and make him see a little sense, someone who had already started to do just that and neither could see it yet.

Pride had sent LaSalle and Brody out looking in to a clinic that one of the dead victims worked at while he chased leads up at the office with the help of Patton. After visiting the prison where one of the Broussard family was incarnated for trying to kill Pride the first time he then paid a visit to Sasha Broussard. He explained it wasn't her cousin who was responsible for the bombing all them months ago. After telling her who was responsible he said he could offer protection but Sasha said she did not want it so there was little else he could do. Leaving the house he said if she needed him she knew where he was as he headed back to the office to catch up with LaSalle and Brody.

Loretta had managed to get hold of the body of the last victim and she told LaSalle and Brody everything Pride had predicted was correct and this body matched the other 2. She had also found a link to the body and the fact he was probably a drug dealer which would explain a possible reason for him being dead.

As LaSalle left to tell Pride what they had just been told Loretta stopped Brody and asked her if she could talk to her a minute. Brody nodded and hung back telling LaSalle she would catch him up.

"Take a seat Merri" as Loretta sat down and look at the young women in front of her.

Brody sat opposite her and just looked at her a little puzzled at what she could want.

"Getting straight to the point Merri it's Dwayne. I take it you have noticed his change in behavior since all this started" Loretta asked as she watched to see how Brody would respond.

"I had a conversation with LaSalle earlier but he swept it to one side saying we would still follow him and do as he asked and that seemed enough for him" and she saw the way Loretta nodded as if she expected something like that from LaSalle.

"I take it you're not happy with that though by the look on your face" Loretta commented seeing the look of concern on Brody's face.

"I don't know Loretta, I don't know him as well as you and LaSalle but he's not himself. He looks so tired and I have no idea when he last had something other than coffee. He helped me and took me in and showed me I didn't have to run away again and I have no idea how to help him" as Brody looked up at Loretta and saw a small smile on her face.

"Be there, tell him you're there and make sure he know's it. Don't let him just brush you aside, stand your ground. I would say see what you can get him to eat but I have seen your cooking, that's why I doubled the insurance on the house" as they both laughed at that one as it was a fact.

"He needs friends and food and sleep. I know you can be his friend as you have already proved but he needs the others just as much and only a friend can help" Loretta pointed out as she smiled at Brody trying to get her to see what she needed to do.

"I will try Loretta but I can't promise" as she stood up and went to leave.

"Good luck Merri, you may need it" as Loretta watched Brody leave and hoped that she was the one person that could get through to Pride.

As Brody walked back up to the office she thought over Loretta's words. She hoped her boss now classed her as a friend. She saw him as a lot more than just her boss after the events surrounding agent Hacketts death and the investigation into the incident on the Moultrie was opened again. He had been the one to finally convince her to stay and face her problems and he had been there when she did it. Now it was her turn to show him she would be there for him.

Going in to the kitchen when she arrived back at the office she asked LaSalle where he was.

"His room avoiding the world as he always does when this happens to him" as he went back to the files on his desk.

"Thanks, I will make something for him to eat and go up" as she grabbed all the stuff she needed for a sandwich.

"How come you didn't go up this morning but you will now?" LaSalle asked as he came to the kitchen doorway.

"That was different, we didn't know where he was or if he was up there this morning. Now we know he's there and he needs us to support him. That's what family do right?" As she placed the sandwiches on a plate and looked up at LaSalle.

LaSalle came in to the kitchen and looked at Brody as she stood and looked at him.

"It may just work, go see if he lets you in" LaSalle said as he turned to walk away.

"He won't have a choice LaSalle" as she carried the plate out to the yard and went up the stairs.

Standing outside his door she took a deep breath in and slowly let it out calming her nervous. She could hear him playing the piano and she was tempted to just stand and listen but that would not be helping. Pushing the door open quietly she stepped in to the room and closed it behind her. Turning the corner she caught a glimpse of his back as she came further in till she was level with the table. He still had his back to her and was still sitting playing. He knew she was there but he waited to see if she spoke. When she didn't he wondered why she had come up.

"Seven minutes" we're the first words to leave his lips.

"Excuse me" as she walked over to stand beside him.

"The U.S. eternises office said we would be down in twenty minutes, that was 17 minutes ago" as he pressed a few more keys on the piano then stopped.

"I brought you a sandwich" as she tried to pass him the plate.

"You been talking to Loretta" it was more of a statement then a question but he said it anyway.

Taking the plate he stood up and walked away from her to put it on the table before they both turned to face each other. It was in that moment she saw how tired he really looked. She could see it had probably been days since he went to bed and actually slept. His bed was still made from at least the day before as he wasn't back last night. It was at that single moment the words that Loretta had said to her came back to her and she finally understood. The only problem was now was not the time. As she looked at him standing there the urge to walk up to and hold him, tell him she was there and would be there when it was done was overpowering.

She needed to step back emotionally and be his friend first. What was not helping her resolve was the look he was giving her back. He must have read the changes in her body stance and posture as he face softened as he looked at her. She was sure if she stepped up to him and put her arms round him he wouldn't stop her and would probably hug her back.

He moved away and pointed to one of the pictures on the wall, he needed to focus. He told her who the picture was off and that it was his fault. He stood and listed every single person on the wall and the last one he pointed to he said they didn't even have a name for. Now it was her turn to shock him. She told him the name of the dead man and how she had come by the information.

"I am not LaSalle...we don't share any past or history together but I want you to know I got your back" as she tried to catch his eye.

They locked eyes and that look was back again, the look that said she want to hold him and make it all go away and his look as if all he wanted to do was kiss her and get lost in the shear enormity of all they both felt.

"I know that" as he brought this hand up and rested it on her arm before running it up and down a few times and letting go.

She felt his hand touch her arm and it took sheer grit to stand still and not reach for him. She heard the tone of his voice change and knew she had made her point.

"I am not leaving till you eat half that sandwich" as she stood and watched him walk away.

He couldn't help but smile, she would not give up.

"You want me to eat something. You should have brought mortadella, not baloney" and they both laughed at that.

They both knew this was not over and she would make him eat something before the day was through. Just then his phone rang and they both looked at it before he picked it and answered it. It was not good news, Frank Broussard had been killed in prison. She watched as the man in front of her changed back to the reclusive hide away focussed on the case person again. They needed to get this case wrapped up before it ran him into the ground.

Arriving at the prison they split up as Pride got Brody to interrogate the suspect and he checked everything over. Brody broke the suspect in recorded time and confirmed he was a glory hunter. Leaving Brody at the prison Pride came back and told LaSalle what had happened and that he left Brody to see if she could get the real killer. Patten interpreted the conversation to confirm that the doctor was killed as he was a drugs deal and the links were the clinics LaSalle and Brody checked out.

Pride and LaSalle arrived at the clinic to find the place empty except for one women who they sharply cuffed only for to find out she was an FBI agent. After a round of question and answers she handed over the information she had on what had been going on at the clinic.

Taking back the information they had gained LaSalle and Brody went over it while Pride spoke to Sebastine about the drugs. It was only when things were put on a map did it occur to them that the drugs bust was huge and covered a large area. LaSalle and Brody went over the information they had been given and found a prison guard was in on the drugs ring and probably responsible for killing Frank Broussard. Brody had an address for him and the agent set to his house. They arrived too late but Pride knew where to find him.

He tried ringing Sasha but go no answers so they made their way over to find Sasha had shot the man claiming self defence. They did recover a cell phone and followed its lead to an address where after a fair amount of shooting and another run in with the agent from the clinic who was driving the getaway van they came to agreement to share Intel again.

When they arrived back at the office LaSalle and Brody went and made dinner but Pride disappeared to his room again. He went from playing the piano to looking through files to just walking around. It was during yet another flick through the files that the pieces fell into place and he finally realised who was behind it all. Racing down the stairs he showed them both what he had found and then showed them the evidence, it was Sasha Broussard.

He had arranged to meet the undercover agent at the marina and they agreed they would share any future information and they said they would bring down both the people responsible for this. After they parted company Pride stayed at the marina longer as he enjoyed the peace and quiet and it gave him a chance to try and collect his thoughts. He was sat just watching the boats move slightly up and down with the current when he heard a sound that he knew instantly. The sound of heels on wood or more precisely the sound of boots on the wooden walk way. He knew who it was but he didn't turn round he sat still and waited. Sure enough a few seconds later he felt her slide into the seat next to him. He didn't say or do anything he just sat watching the water and waited.

"You got any plans to go home tonight or you stopping out again?" As she finally turned and looked at him.

"Got no plans to go anywhere really, was just sitting thinking. Shouldn't you be at home tucked up in bed where it's warm" as he turned a little so he could see her.

"Until I know you have eaten and finally got some sleep then I am not going home" as she shuffled a little closer to him.

"Well since you only have that thin jacket on you will feel the cold more. Come here before you catch a chill" as he used his arm round her shoulder to pull her to his side.

She felt the heat from his body instantly and she pressed herself as close as she could to him. They stayed that way just watching the water for what seemed like an hour when he felt her head rest on his shoulder. Turning his head he looked across and saw she had fell asleep.

"Merri wake up, you can't sleep here" as he spoke and nudged her at the same time.

"Am not asleep, just resting my head, it's you that needs sleep come on" as she stood up and held her hand out.

He looked at her hand and then took it.

"Why didn't you tell me you were that cold?"as he started to run his up fingers over her hand as he held it.

"Didn't realise I was till now" which was the truth.

"Since we have 2 cars here I will follow you back" as they reached the cars parked beside each other.

"Follow me? You should go home, am fine you know" as he opened the door to her car so she could get in.

"If you say so Pride but I will come back and check that for myself. I still haven't seen you eat at all all day and you need sleep. I will make sure you do both before I go home" she told him as she got in her car and he shut the door.

"Well you could be waiting a while then" he said as he walked away to get in his own car.

He knew it was wrong to push everyone away but he didn't need help. He would manage as he always did. After the conversation they had had earlier and the emotions and feeling it had stirred in him he was sure he was right to keep her at arm's length. Yes he had been there for her when she had needed him but this was different. He needed to keep his distance or he would do or say something he could not take back. He would be there if Christopher needed him, that's was his role as their boss and friend. With her it was different, way different.

He was in auto pilot and hadn't even realised he had drove back to the office and parked till he felt a hand on his arm. Turning he saw Brody standing there just looking at him. He could see the concern and worry on her face and he smiled at her hoping to show her he was okay. It didn't work and he could see she was going to push this.

"Let's go find something to eat, LaSalle and I saved you some dinner since you wouldn't join us" as she let go of his arm and took his hand which he still had on the steering wheel.

He let himself be guided from the car and back inside. He watched her as she made him sit at the table and start on a fresh pot of coffee. Well at least he was getting coffee so that was a start. She went in the fridge and pulled out the leftovers from dinner that they had saved for him.

"I am not hungry so there's no point in food, coffee is just fine" as he looked between the plate she had placed in the microwave and the coffee machine.

"You think I believe you with that not hungry line. Tell me the last thing you ate?" As she came and stood at the table next to him and rested her hands on her hips as she glared at him.

He looked up at her and he had no idea what came over him. He had spent the past few months fighting away the urge to hold her or kiss her or just be so close he could get lost in the smell of her perfume. He reached up with his hand and took hers in his before he brought it to his lips and placed a gentle kiss to it. When his rational part of his brain woke up he looked up horrified at what he had just done.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me" as he let go of her hand and turned away.

"It's fine, we all have moments when we let our emotions get the better of us" as she tried to brush off the gesture that she had to admit was a very welcome one.

Finishing making the coffee she put both cups on the table and then as the microwave pinged she removed the plate and placed it on the table along with some cutlery. Looking at the plate then at the coffee he went for the coffee first.

"I told you am I not hungry but I have to ask...what the hell is that? I am not sure even if I was hungry I would attempt it" as he turned the plate around on the table and decided it didn't matter which way it went it look wrong.

"Yes you are hungry and its...I have no idea as LaSalle cooked it. It actually tastes better than it looks, try it" as she sat next to him and passed him the fork.

"Well it won't take much to taste better than it looks" as he took the fork and prodded the thing on the plate.

"It's that or I make another sandwich, choice is yours" as she saw him smile.

He didn't want to call it food as he still wasn't sure so thing best described it. He hesitated before putting some on the fork and slowly brought it to his lips. Just as he got it to his lips he stopped.

"You sure this is safe? I am still not hungry but you won't give up will you till I eat something and this is definitely a thing" as he looked at her and back at the fork that was still in mid air.

"It's save, LaSalle and I had it and I am still here" she smiled brightly at him.

He still wasn't sure but he placed the fork in his mouth and had a bite. Bring the fork out of his mouth he started to chew, slowly at first then when he realised it did indeed taste better than it looked he swallowed. Taking another mouthful he had to finally admit defeat and agree he was hungry as he continued to eat the thing on his plate. He would have to ask Christopher what it was as it wasn't that bad.

Brody sat and watched as he ate and was pleased to see he was finally eating and by the look of it he would finish it all. She smiled as she brought her coffee cup to her lips, one down and one to go. When he finished he put the fork down and sat back as he picked his coffee up. He saw out the corner of his eye Brody smile as she drank her coffee.

"What's got you smiling?" Even though he knew the answer.

"Now you have had something to eat you might be able to sleep now" as she gave him that full smile of hers that showed him she had won round one and she was going to win round two as well.

"Give it your best shot" He smiled not being able to stop himself throwing the challenge in.

"I will don't worry" as she stood from the table and started to clear up.

He sat watching her and he knew she would not give up but he was a little concerned how far she would push him to get him to sleep. Would she just sit and watch him or would she make him go to bed? Would she threaten to join him if he didn't go? He was letting his mind run away with itself so he stood up and went and stood at the doorway to the yard and looked up at the sky. He could just make a few stars shining down. The world still turned no matter how bad it got and he had to smile at that thought. He was so lost in thought he didn't hear Brody come up beside him till her perfume caught him off guard again.

He stepped away from the door frame as he came to stand level with her as she looked at him.

"You ready to get some sleep now?" As she took his hand and started to lead him up towards his room.

He didn't trust himself to answer because he knew what he wanted to say but he didn't think she would want to hear it and once he said he couldn't take it back. He choice to squeeze her hands instead. Reaching his door she stepped aside and gestured for him to go first since it was indeed his room. He looked at there still joined hands and pushed the door open before letting her pass him and enter. She didn't go far inside as she didn't want to let go of his hand. He shut the door and did something he had never done since he moved in, he locked it. He wasn't sure why he locked it but he did. Maybe it was a protective thing he had. He knew Brody would be stopping with him all night so he put it down to wanting to keep her safe. He did have another thought going round his head but he didn't want to go down there.

Brody stopped and watched as he locked the door. She had never thought of him a person to lock doors, especially here. She brushed the thought aside and waited as he checked it was locked before he hung his jacket up and reached over for hers. She took it off and passed him it which he hung up next to his. She missed his hand in hers already and was tempted to reach for it again but had no reason to. Following him further in she watched as he cleared the papers and files away for the Chairs by the fire and offered her one. She looked at him then she sat down as she watched him sit opposite her.

"Well you got any suggestions how you get me to sleep since I am I not in the least bit tired" he asked her.

There was that challenge again. Did he know he was even doing it as he just sat and watched her.

"I take it you don't sleep in your clothes so go get ready for bed first, that's a good start" as she watch to see his reaction.

Shrugging his shoulders he did just as she said but he made sure he was partially in sight of her when he did get changed. He had threw down the challenge again and he wanted to see how far she would take it. He unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off. He thought about putting his t-shirt on but thought he would take his jeans of first since he could feel her eyes on him. He slowly removed his jeans making sure he had his back to her. He pulled a pair of sweatpants on and a t- shirt before moving his dirty clothes and coming to sit down opposite her again.

She took it by the fact he had made sure she could at least see part of him when he changed he was very happy with the challenge he gave her. How far would she go to get him to sleep? She knew how far she wanted to but would she actually do it. When he came back and sat in front of her he didn't seem the slightest bit concerned she had seen him get changed.

"Now what? I am still not tired" as he sat forward and smiled at her.

She smiled back at him and stood up. Rubbing her hands together as she walked towards him as he watched her suspiciously not sure what she was going to do. She took his hand and lead him over to his bed where she placed him so she had his legs against the frame.

"Sit" was the only thing she said as she toed her boots off and slid on the bed behind him.

She kneeled up so she could reach his shoulders and back as he sat. She placed her hands on his shoulders and waited to see what he did. When he didn't move a make her move she gently started to rub his shoulders coming down into his back and shoulder blades then back to his shoulders. As she worked she felt him slowly relax and as he relaxed she felt him fall back a little against her legs. He hadn't realise how at ease he was becoming with what she was doing till he felt his whole back just about resting against her legs. He wasn't sure when it had happened but it did feel nice and he wasn't just on about the the shoulder rub.

He could actually feel himself giving in and his body finally submitting to tiredness. He gave an involuntary yawn which he did his best to hide. It didn't work and Brody smiled to herself when she saw it. She got up from behind him and came back round to stand in front of him.

"Sleep now" as she smiled at him and saw he was finally ready to give in.

She turned to walk over to switch the light off and sit down when he called after her.

"Where you going?" He asked as she went and turns the main light out.

"I will be just there" as she pointed to the red chair by the fire.

"Lie down and sleep, I am not going anywhere. You're safe so sleep" as he tried to get him to lie down.

Instead of lying down he reached for her as she was standing just in front of him. Putting a hand on each of her hips he pulled her to him till she was standing in between his feet. He looked up at her then then he wrapped his arms round her waist as he buried his head against her stomach. She looked down at his head as it rested against her and she brought her hand up to rest on the back of his neck. Placing her other hand on his shoulder she let him draw whatever strength he needed from the contact. She found her fingers grazing his neck and then working into his hair as they stayed still.

He had no idea what made do what he had just done but by God it felt good when she hadn't pushed him away. It felt so good to have his arms round her and his face buried in her top against her stomach. He hadn't wanted to do this, to show her this side of him. He was to tired to argue with himself and she felt so warm and comfortable. He felt her fingers graze his neck then run through his hair and it felt so good and he was so relaxed. Pulling back a little he looked up at her and that was enough for him to give up fighting whatever was going round his head. Seeing her face and the way she was looking at him broke him.

"Don't leave" was all he said as he buried his head back against her stomach.

"I will be back in a minute get in to bed" as she let go of his head and stepped back.

She moved away from him and pulled her jeans off right there in front of him. He was in the process of lying down when he saw what she was doing and just stopped half down. He watched as she scanned his room and came up empty. It was then he released what she was looking for and sat back up. He pulled his t- shirt up over his head and passed her it leaving him in just his sweatpants. She smiled at him as she pulled her top off and slid his t- shirt on over her bra. She took her bra off and chucked it on the floor with her jeans and top before she stepped back up to the bed.

"Lie down" she told him as she climbed in beside him as he scooted back against the wall.

"Now sleep" as she felt him cuddle against her and hold her round the waist.

She pulled him to her and held him till she felt his breathing ease and him finally fall asleep. She was not sure what this meant or what was going to happen when they woke but she was happy. He had eaten something and he was asleep. She had done what she said she would do. She had done it differently than the likes of LaSalle or Loretta would have done it but it was done. She had him safe and secure against her chest asleep in her arms and he seemed happy to be there since it was him that had sort of suggested it. She would let him sleep and she would sleep. They would see how things looked when they,woke but for now they looked just fine as she kissed the top of his head and held him.

"Good night Dwayne" was all she said as she fell asleep realising that was the first time she had used his first name.

When LaSalle entered the office he saw both cars parked up so when he found the downstairs empty he was puzzled where his boss and colleagues were. He was about to go up the stairs when Loretta came in.

"Loretta you seen King or Brody? There's cars are parked but there not here" as he looked at the ME hoping she had seen them.

"No I was just coming to find Dwayne to see if he finally ate something and got some sleep" as she looked between the 2 empty desks.

" I was just going to his room to check, you want to tag along?" As he started up the stairs.

"Sure" as Loretta followed LaSalle up the stairs.

They arrived at Prides door and LaSalle didn't bother to knock he just turned the handle expecting the door to open but he found it was locked. Now he was concerned. He looked at Loretta then back at the door. He stood back thinking then headed off back inside with Loretta behind him. She had no idea where he had thought about but she followed him anyway. When they came back in the main office LaSalle headed along the top landing to the room at the end. Entering he went to the door at the back of the room and turned the handle and was pleased to find it opened and allowed him entry. Turning he smiled at Loretta and entered Prides room through what he called the back door.

The came into the room as quietly as possible and the sight that greeted them made one smile and the others mouth fall open as there bottom jaw hit the floor. Tucked up in bed was Pride with his back to the wall with Brody curled up against his front both sleeping soundly. They could see Pride was shirtless and from what they could see most if not all of Brody's clothes were on the floor. They couldn't see if she had anything on due to the fact the blankets were so well tucked up around her shoulders. Loretta tapped LaSalle on the shoulder and inclined her head to the door as she gave the sleeping couple one last look smiling as they slept. They made their way out the room and LaSalle shut the door quietly.

Making there way down to the kitchen they saw the dishes in the sink from the night before. Loretta had an even bigger smile on her face now. LaSalle saw the smile of Loretta's face and had to ask.

"Why are you so happy? We just walked in on King and Brody in bed together. That image will permanently scar my brain forever" LaSalle told a still smiling Loretta.

"Christopher you know what this means don't you?" As she watched LaSalle trying to work out what she was on about.

LaSalle just shook his head, he was still a little shocked at what he just saw.

"Well at least we know by the dishes in the sink that Dwayne finally had something to eat and we saw for ourselves he finally got some sleep. By the look of it he is very happy to be asleep like that and Merri hadn't looked too traumatised by the experience either. We have no case or work to do so leave them be, between them they have had a rough month. They need each other to heal and move on. At least you have learnt something today haven't you Christopher" as Loretta looked at LaSalle.

LaSalle again was at a loss which seemed to be the current state of his day so far.

"When your find Dwayne's door locked its locked for a reason, don't go snooping" as Loretta started to laugh and set about making coffee as LaSalle sat at the table and shook his head. She was right of course, between Brody's inquiry into the Moultrie and then this case for King they had been through the wars and they did look more than happy to be like that. Loretta was right as usual, leave them be. He needed coffee to recover from too many revaluations so early in the morning.


End file.
